Stretch
by FlexibleFish
Summary: Someone's pulled a muscle. Who knew a simple situation could lead up to something much more confusing, especially where façades and emotional barriers are concerned…? KiGo.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. They belong to Disney and the creators of Kim Possible. Story was inspired from ThePurpleMoon's "Bad Luck Isn't Contagious". Every twisted verbal thoughts and plots in here belong to my mind however and I proudly take credit for that!**

_Summary: __**Who knew a simple situation could lead up to something much more confusing, especially where façades and emotional barriers are concerned…**_**?**

* * *

Swerve. Kick. Punch. Dodge. Low swooping kick.

Duck. Block. Right hook. Backhanded flip. Land–

"OW!"

Shego faltered in her step as she was about to deliver a left uppercut to the red headed teen hero, Kim Possible. Said teen hero was now crouching low, applying pressure to the back of her legs slightly higher than her knee.

"Damn, Kimmie." said Shego, cocking her head slightly as she watched the cheerleader, "Either I must be really good to have you cry out when I didn't even lay a finger on you for a second there," the green thief then tilted her head to the other side, grinning, "or you must be really slacking off!"

Kim scoffed indignantly. Still in her current position, she craned her neck to glare at Shego. The thief could only smirk back as she returned to her fighting stance.

"Come on, Pumpkin, we're not done yet!"

Shego was surprised however when instead the red head sat on the ground, bended her knees slightly and began kneading the back of her thighs with fingers. Her thick red hair covering her face.

The older woman couldn't help but frown slightly in confusion, dropping her stance. It was unusual to see her rival in this unguarded state, and Shego was uncertain of what to do.

"Princess, are you alright?" she voiced out.

Dammit! What the hell?? You're not supposed to ask her that - why are you even caring?!

The sound of Kim incoherently mumbling her reply caused the green woman to cease her inner rants.

"What?"

The red head looked up and for the first time, Shego saw a frustrated and slightly discomfited expression on Kim's flushed face. The hero then glanced away the next second, "I think I pulled my hamstring." She said in a low breath.

Shego's first instinct was to laugh out loud at that statement, and she did.

"Hahahahaha!"

It was only when Kim was glaring back at her that Shego slowly ceased her mirth; amused laughter reducing to recovering chuckles. Shego straightened up from doubling over her laughter.

"Heh, sheesh Kimmie, and I thought you'd be the cheerleader who could do anything - even remember your daily stretches." said Shego taking a quick glance around the empty lair, sniffing slightly.

The thief then noticed that Kim didn't reply, and when Shego looked back at the teen, she saw that her red hair was once again curtaining her face away from the older woman.

Shit…

"Can you stand?" asked Shego, all trace of humor now gone from her voice.

Biting her lip, Kim slowly shook her head.

The cheerleader then felt the presence of the older woman squat next to her, watching her.

"Does it hurt pretty bad?" Shego asked in a tone that Kim has never heard before.

Still not raising her head, Kim didn't really want to tell this woman adjacent to her how much hurt she was in at the moment. It was bad enough she cried out accidently in the first place. She knew she had to do her daily stretches before reaching this lair. Blame it on her fervor in wanting to trade blows with the green thief that she missed on the last fifteen sets of her stretching exercise.

Kim was then snapped back into reality when she felt a pair of warm hands on her left ankle and the back of her knee. Shego must've moved closer and sat down across from Kim at some point when the cheerleader was silently berating herself.

"Shego, what are you-!"

"Relax Kimmie." said Shego as she began to gently rub on specific pressure points, feeling out for the knots in the muscle.

The young woman didn't respond.

"I mean it Pumpkin, relax." said Shego again as she looked up at the teen, locking her gaze on another pair of green orbs, "You're gonna keep putting more pressure than intended if you keep tensing up like that."

Slowly and hesitantly, Shego felt the muscles in her hands unwind and she continued rubbing her fingers in a small and circular motion on the teen's leg.

Kim Possible silently watched the green skinned woman who was now keenly massaging her left calf.

Indescribable silence took place.

"Why-" Kim paused; apprehension temporarily choking her for a second, "Why are you doing this, Shego?"

At first Shego would not answer as she kept up with her ministrations, but after a few minutes, the plasma wielding woman looked up and Kim couldn't place the emotion that was dancing behind those emerald eyes. It passed the next second and the usual smirk took place.

"Just because you pulled both your hamstrings and sprained your ankle doesn't mean you're getting away without a fight, Princess."

The smirk then grew bigger.

"And I wouldn't want to waste perfectly good blows on a handicapped person." continued Shego.

Kim made a look of mock hurt without intending to.

"Temporarily anyway." Shego added quickly shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, missing the brief smile which passed the teen's lips.

After a few moments, the green thief moved her ministrations on the other leg. The cheerleader immediately felt relief as the tension on her left leg was now gone.

Who knew this aggressive green fighter before her had a surprisingly gentle and healing touch?

Who would've both thought that a moment like this could be shared in their lifetime? Neither realized to acknowledge the rare moment.

"Lie on the ground, Kimmie."

The red head was once more snapped out of her trance.

"…Wait, what?" she asked, panic slowly rising within her voice.

Shego looked back at Kim, casualness evident in her gaze.

"Lie on the ground so I can stretch the hamstrings."

Kim started to scramble away and proceeded to stand, ignoring the fact that the back of her thighs still felt numb. She knew what sort of stretching Shego had in mind; she watched her friends do it every time before every cheerleading practice, but that didn't make it alright that she was going to do that exercise with Shego right now.

It was Shego for goodness sake!

"No, no Shego, I think I'm fine."

The red head didn't manage to fully stand up straight because she stumbled to the ground the next second, earning a dull smack where her head hit the ground when she couldn't catch herself in time.

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Wow, yeah, you're a real trooper, Princess." she sarcastically deadpanned.

Kim just glared up at the ceiling in frustration, the back of her head slowly starting to get numb.

Quickly taking the opportunity of Kim's open and vulnerable state, Shego climbed up in front of Kim and supported her ankle as she shifted Kim's right leg onto her shoulder before the red head could comprehend their position.

"C'mon Kimmie, live a little…"

"Shego, I really don't think-"

Before the teen hero could finish her sentence, Shego pressed herself towards Kim torso, stretching the hamstring. Feeling the kinks in her hamstrings start to relax and her protest somewhat forgotten, Kim closed her eyes.

When Shego looked back at Kim, it was hard to tell at first if Kim enjoyed this particular exercise or if she simply was wishing the woman on top to just disappear off the face of the earth.

Wait, why on earth would Shego be concerned if Kim liked it or not?? And why in the hell is she still in the same room with the red head for more than twenty minutes when there is no fighting involved?!

Emerald eyes then caught sight of teeth biting the lower corner of pink lips, desperate to contain certain noises from escaping.

Shego smirked in satisfaction.

This reaction was certainly a first, and by far better than any that she has gotten from the teen hero.

Kim then opened her eyes, and what Shego saw in them ceased words from forming in her head. What she saw in them was definitely a first as well.

"Oh I've heard that I'm good, Kimmie," said Shego huskily as she looked down at the red head, "but apparently you just told me how great I am."

Then without warning, Kim grabbed Shego's forearms and rolled her over; switching their positions and catching the green thief off guard.

The teen hero was now looking down at the surprised woman, her eyebrows raised challengingly.

"Would you like to take that another notch higher then?" breathed Kim boldly.

Whoa, rewind.

"I think you gave yourself a concussion back there, Kimmie."

The red head gazed at Shego.

"Oh, so you get to have all the fun?"

Before Shego could come up with a comeback, Kim placed her hands lightly on Shego's chest and leaned down towards her, whispering in her ear, "Besides," her lips tickled the shell of Shego's ear, "I never got to say thank you."

Half-heartedly pushing the read head off, Shego forced herself to snap back to reality.

"Okay, this is just getting too-"

Soft lips claimed hers.

It was gentle and yearning and it took Shego three seconds to realize what was going on and cautiously return the kiss, wondering if Kim knew exactly what she was doing.

Hands then buried themselves into thick black hair; pulling closer; lips kissed back, becoming deeper, a soft moan was then emanated. And then another joined in. Another pair of hands ran through red locks as well, pulling the other closer.

When air became an issue, the kiss was broken but the proximity was not.

The red head looked back at the emerald gaze which was silently holding her own.

Kim then found it uncharacteristic of Shego to be somewhat tentatively running her hands across her back and sides. Contradicting her actions however, Shego then quirked an eyebrow asked, "So I guess you were just lying about that pulled hamstring, huh?"

Idly tracing the side of Shego's face with her fingers, Kim's face broke into a smile and the thief slowly followed suit.

"No, I wasn't lying about that, Shego." The red head replied, grinning.

Shego nodded in mock understanding, feeling a smile creeping up on her, "Uh huh, sure, Princess."

An elegant red eyebrow then slowly rose up, "Actually, I was wondering if you could still continue with that stretching…"

Shego swiftly rolled them over so that she was on top once more. The green thief then had to wonder when she became Kim's dark mirror as she too found herself raising an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she inquired, her face a breath away from the hero's "And what makes you think I would continue with the stretching?"

Kim smiled and opened her mouth to reply.

"KP!" cried a distinct voice in the further regions of the lair, "KP, Drakken is chasing me with a fully loaded stapler gun! Arrgh, Rufus!"

A maniacal laughter ensued, "Nyahahahaha!!"

The younger woman then closed her eyes, giving a small grin of amused disbelief at her companion's timing of vocal intrusion.

Shego simply looked away and growled lowly in frustration.

Kim then felt the older woman get off her and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Shego was now looking back at her, features stoic and hand outstretched to pull Kim up to her feet.

"Come on, Pumpkin." said Shego as she gently pulled Kim up, "Wouldn't want to keep your blonde accident waiting to get impaled by a bunch of staplers."

Left leg still feeling slightly numb, Kim supported herself by leaning up on Shego while the green skinned woman turned her face away as her arm wrapped around the hero's torso.

"Shego," Kim softly began.

The plasma wielding thief then looked back at her, usual smirk in place and not allowing the younger woman to continue.

"Don't worry, Princess, there'll be another time for you to put me behind bars."

Before Kim could reply, she quickly had to put her weight on her good leg as Shego let go and walked the other way, into the darker places of the lair.

"Shego." Kim called out to the retreating form of the green thief.

No reply came.

Kim hung her head when Shego's figure was completely swallowed by the shadows.

After a few minutes, she sniffed softly and held her head high and slowly made her way to the other part of the lair.

Before exiting, she turned her head back to where Shego walked off, hoping to catch the plasma wielding woman watching her out of the shadows.

Finally convincing herself that her rival wouldn't plan on revealing herself any time soon, Kim walked off to find Ron.

---

Beautiful olive eyes stared right at her even when she was sure she was hidden completely in the shadows. Shego's breath remained hitched in her throat.

Their connection was then broken when the red head reluctantly turned away and limped off.

Shego sighed heavily and leaned back into the coarse wall of the lair. She then ran her hand through her hair, still feeling the way Kim did it.

Still feeling the taste of Kim's lips against hers…

"Fuck."

* * *

**Wow, this has got to be the hardest one-shot I've done! It all started with reading a particular stretching incident from "BLIC" and then suddenly incorporating that idea with Kim and Shego, followed by a whole load of possibilities on how it would turn out. Believe me, there were various plots and massive editing when all sorts of ideas just came at me one after the other. In the end, I compromised and mixed the main parts together. But seriously, it feels like this is just one big jumble of emotions and ideas.**

_Anyway regarding the story, if you happen to wonder why Shego/Kim is acting slightly OOC, I was just trying to explore their initial first reactions and then the core of what they were really feeling. Shego obviously loves flirting with Kim, but somehow I figured that Shego understood that their relationship wouldn't really go anywhere or be affected when Ron is in the picture. And Kim, well let's just say that – she didn't exactly mention anything about being with Ron now did she? Hehehe…_

**Somehow, this doesn't even feel like one-shot! Coming from the writer, that's saying something! Hahaha! Anyway, if you think this could turn out to be more, I'd gladly spill and pick my brain for another chapter. On the other hand, if you want to read a few of the various-unfinished ideas I had, I'd gladly entertain you as well! But hey, everyone could use a few criticisms every now and then too! ;)**

**Lemme know what you think!  
--F**lexible**F**ish--


End file.
